


【L月/授翻】Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall魔镜魔镜

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 十年来，L只能在镜子里看到自己。这对他来说没什么。很大程度上是因为他还太小，不关心那些成年人的事，比如灵魂伴侣和真爱什么的。但这并不意味着他不好奇谁站在镜子的另一边。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	【L月/授翻】Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall魔镜魔镜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850115) by [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara). 



> 作者Note：这是Lawliet周的第三个梗，“鬼/神”。我也不知道我是怎么想到镜子的。

十年来，L只能在镜子里看到自己。这对他来说没什么。很大程度上是因为他还太小，不关心那些成年人的事，比如灵魂伴侣和真爱什么的。但这并不意味着他不好奇谁站在镜子的另一边。他也想要一个能见得着的朋友，一个专为他而生的朋友。但他看到其他孩子对着镜子莞尔亦或咯咯直笑的时候，他不免感到嫉妒。他们用镜子默默地与自己的灵魂伴侣交流着。他常常在透过他们的肩膀在背后偷看，想瞧瞧他们在看谁，但除了那些孩子自己微笑的倒影外他看不见任何其他东西。

出于自身原因，并没有多少东西能让他回忆起自己的母亲。他的镜子是唯一能让他看见她，追念她而不感到痛苦的东西之一。他记得她带着目光呆滞、神情恍惚的笑容告诉他，总有一天当他照镜子的时候，他的灵魂伴侣会出现在镜子里，那时候一切都会不一样的。她说镜子是为了让人们看到自己的另一半。他记得那时她的笑颜很美。

“但我的镜子并没有坏。”他申辩道。她拨弄了一下他的发，带着苦乐参半的笑说道：“等你长大了就会明白的。”他很讨厌这种说法，但她出其不意地给了他一块饼干，于是他便原谅了她。

有时候他会想忘记他的镜子和灵魂伴侣的事。他将镜子藏在一堆文件或衣服下面，这样他就不用在看着镜子时怀疑另一边是否真的有人了。随着年岁的增长，他发现凝视着镜子浪费了自己的很多时间，他本来可以破案或者追查线索的。有一次，他甚至问渡，为什么不把他们的镜子拿走，这样他们就不会因此而分心了。渡告诉他，他们不能这样做，因为这样会对他们的健康状况造成威胁。他告诉他，有人会因为长期没有镜子而死去。L便放弃了这个话题。

有时候，他会在睡觉的时候盯着镜子，而其他的孤儿早已进入梦乡了。他会想着他的灵魂伴侣，思考着他如何成为自己的另一半。另一半是否意味着他会在自己的对立面呢？L知道自己是个天才，那是否意味着他的灵魂伴侣会是个白痴呢？一想到这，他就惊恐不安。孤儿院的其他孩子都和他一样聪明，但这并不意味着他们有时候不会犯蠢，而L就从不会这样。或许在他的对立面，是以别的方式。L肤色苍白，黑头发，灰眼睛。他的灵魂伴侣可能肤色很深，浅色头发，浅色眼睛？他从未见过这样的人，但并不能完全排除这样的可能。想着这些，他单方面得出了结论：无论模样，无论聪愚，他只想要有人在那一边等着自己。

***

L第一次见到自己的灵魂伴侣时，他十岁。

由于他的固执和繁忙的日程，他已经有五个多月没有照过镜子了。凌晨一点时，L仍然无法入睡。他意识到这个案子离解决只剩几个问题了，他想尽快结案，但他这么长时间以来一直很想看看镜子。一般来说，他并不擅长克制自己，他要么把它抛之脑后，要么就会沉迷好几个小时。

要找到那面镜子很简单，只要把它从他藏的地方找出来就行了。L将它简易的银色背衬上那层薄薄的灰掸了掸，转了个面，差点吓得把它扔到地上。

多年来，L只能在镜子里看到自己，现在他看到了一个圆脸的孩子，还有一双棕色的眼睛。看到自己，那双眼惊恐地瞪大了。那孩子目瞪口呆，L看着他的脸在阳光下变得惨白。L尽可能地观察着他的细节，直到镜子里的画面一阵晃动，大概是被他的灵魂伴侣举起来了，随后他就只看了自己的倒影。

L惊讶地大张着嘴，他把镜子扔到床上，闭上了眼。他的心剧烈跳动着，他想自己都需要急救了。L简直难以置信，他将拳头举到嘴边，笑得满眼泪。

他开始想，从那短暂的一瞥中，他能了解到哪些关于他灵魂伴侣的信息。但他首先想知道的是，为什么他看到自己时看起来那么害怕。实际上这有些冒犯到他，但直到他看见镜子里的自己，又哭又笑，觉得被灵魂伴侣看到自己这副模样有些难堪。因为，明亮的月光透过他卧室的窗子，显得他的皮肤更加苍白了，看起来和幽灵别无二致。最重要的是，月光突出了他的大眼睛和挂在眼睛下面的眼袋，使他看上去令人毛骨悚然。如果他第一次见到自己这样，也会吓一跳的。这很有趣，但也有些让他失望；毕竟第一印象很重要。他想知道如果自己看起来不太一样的话，他的灵魂伴侣会不会在镜子那边多待一会儿。

L不喜欢长久地思考那些他无法改变的事情，所以他转而思考起那些他从镜子里收集到的情报。首先，他很惊诧于自己的灵魂伴侣如此年幼。他们找了五六个圆脸并且少了颗门牙的孩子，这是L在对方张大嘴的时候看见的。他无法分辨对方的性别，因为他稍长的红褐色头发散在额前，还有一些挽在耳后，但这对他来说并不重要，重要的是他想知道他来自哪里。尽管他的发色在这个地区极其特殊，但他的灵魂伴侣似乎具有东亚人的特征，这缩小他居住地区的范围。

L咬着拇指，又拿起了镜子；他只能看见自己，但他决心拼命地通宵熬夜照镜子。他不会为此穿得更得体些，但起码他会开盏灯。

***

又过了几年，L才再次从镜子中看到别的东西。

当时他十七岁，还不算太晚。自那以后，L已经养成了在晚上工作时开灯的习惯。当时才晚上十一点，他刚刚将一棘手案子的最后几个细节整理好，这个案子比他想象得还要费时费力。这比他平时睡觉的时间早，但他实在是很累了。

他本打算爬上床或者干脆就睡在椅子上，但突然间他的手碰到了藏在枕头下面冰冷的镜子边框。他那聪明的脑子决定把它取出来，而不是像平时一样藏在那儿，但他还是茫然地眨巴了几下眼睛。他没有任何感觉，因为他已经很多年没有期待能从那里看到任何东西了，但他依然等了一会儿，几分钟过去了。L轻轻地叹了口气，决定把镜子塞回枕头下面三个月再说，但突然间他看到的不再只是自己了。

L又一次看到了他的灵魂伴侣。L几乎已经忘记了那双棕色眼睛瞪大的惊恐状给自己带来的阴影了，但这次它们并没有像上次一样因害怕而睁大。他的灵魂伴侣比五年前看上去长大了不少。他的脸变长了，穿着一件带纽扣的衬衫，还配了一条让人想起校服的领带。他的——L现在能看出来这是个男孩了——他的发型还是上次他见他的那样。但一想到自己的灵魂伴侣比自己年纪小，L就有点不舒服。或许只有十一岁或十二岁？L推断并非所有灵魂伴侣的匹配都是浪漫的爱情故事。也许这个男孩注定只能成为他的朋友，而非爱人。

当L注意到那男孩好像在说些什么时，才回过神来。他靠近镜子，想听清他在说什么，但他的房间一片死寂。L摇了摇头，无法通过镜子对话真的有点令人失望。

但他突然有了主意。他将镜子摆在面前，拿起一张纸草草地写下一句“Hello.”他将那张纸举在胸前，尽管感到十分尴尬和难为情，但他还是努力挤出了一个微笑。

看到L这么做，男孩看起来很惊讶，但他也写下了L所写的“Hello.”他自顾自窘迫地一笑，但不得不承认这十分可爱。看到自己并不是唯一那个为此感到紧张的人，L松了口气。

“What’s your name?”L接着写道，但男孩紧皱着眉头。他露出了一个有些难过的表情，缓缓地摇摇头。他不会英语。L突然觉得自己真是愚蠢——这种情况很少发生。英语被纳入了许多国家的课程，但这并不意味着这孩子会选择学习它或者有途径学习它。L的自责并没有持续太久，因为男孩再次拿起了笔记本，而L从未对自己的生活和教育条件如此感激过。男孩写下的是日语，几年前，他在日本接过一连串的案子，所以他会日语。

他在笔记本上写的是“我叫夜神月。对不起，我不太会英语，你会日语吗？”

L开始回忆起自己所学的，写道：“是的，我会。”他咬着大拇指，羞涩地补充道：“很高兴认识你。我很开心没有再次吓到月君。”

月看到他写的话，扬了扬眉毛，迅速写道：“你真的吓我一跳。”

“我很抱歉。”L试图掩饰他藏在拇指后面那个被逗乐的笑，但并没有成功。

月皱着眉写道：“我那时才五岁。天知道你当时在干什么呢。看上去像是化了鬼怪妆，脸色那么苍白。”

“不幸的是，那是我天生的肤色。”

月看上去在努力憋笑。“我看出来了。”

“那么月君会因为我为他开了一盏灯而高兴吗？”

“灯是为我开的吗？”月轻哼了一声；即使L听不见，也能看出来。

“是的。”

没想到月的脸微微泛红了，然后他低头写下几个字：“你叫什么名字？”

这让L犹豫了一下。出于自身安全考虑，他不该透露自己的真名。除了月，没有人能透过镜子看到自己，但如果告诉了他自己的名字，月就会将自己和世界上最伟大的侦探联系在一起，那样就会产生一些问题。除非……L写下了“L.”

月扬起眉说了些他听不见的话，但他似乎有些生气。当他意识到L并不能听到自己的话，就写道：“不可能，你开什么玩笑。你不真指望我相信这个吧。”

“我没有。”L面无表情。

月看上去有些不耐烦，L心不在焉地想着他的声音听起来会是什么样。“那你的真名叫什么？”

“我无法告诉你，那会很尴尬的。”

“那也不会比我的更尴尬了，我名字的意思是光。”

“我保证，我的名字给我的生活带来了很多不幸。况且，你的名字很好。”

月看起来对他的回答并不在意，他写道：“你住哪里？”

“英国，你呢？”

“日本。”

他看着月像自己一样在心里算着时差，“那边已经很晚了，你不该睡了吗？”

“我是夜猫子。”

“这我信，你看起来就是。”

“真伤人啊。”

月翻了个白眼，他正要写些什么，但好像突然意识到了什么似的，又写道；“我得走了，去上学。你明天还会来吗？”

L停顿了很长时间，想了一下，然后写道：“我试试。”

月点点头，然后L就只能在镜中看到自己了。

***

月几乎不敢相信昨天早上他遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣，他自称“L”。可真是傲慢。月非常怀疑自己的灵魂伴侣和真正的L在智力水平上的差距，但如果他真的是，他想自己不会失望的。事实上，如果他的灵魂伴侣是一个如自己一般的天才，月会欣喜若狂的。由于他们交谈的时间很短，很难判断他灵魂伴侣的智力水平，但他认为自己会有更多时间来弄清的，等到第二天早上他们交谈的时候就好了。

当他们再次见面的时候，不得不说月很吃惊。他其实有点期待他的灵魂伴侣再次吓自己一跳，毕竟他们已经很多年没见过了。他们第一次见面的时候，月还太小了，他以为自己看见的是幽灵或者食尸鬼。他吓哭了，因为他以为自己注定要和魔鬼相伴。当他不断告诉父母自己看到了魔鬼，但他们只是觉得疑惑。即使后来他认为自己可能只是在不合适的时间看见了自己可怜的灵魂伴侣，但他没有他仍不愿意去照镜子，因为他觉得自己没弄错。

当再次见到他的时候，月感到熟悉又陌生。他有着月童年记忆中的那种苍白的皮肤和又黑又大的眼睛，但那一次，月也只注意到了这些。昨天早上，他看到的可不止这些。他灵魂伴侣那凌乱的黑发和咬指甲的习惯很古怪。甚至连他的眼睛也很古怪，即使有一盏灯摆在面前，光也照不进眼底。但是，即使这一切都是如此古怪，月仍被他所吸引了。他想对他了解更多；想要只知道他的喜恶；想知道为什么那个男孩会是自己的另一半；找出他的真名，无论会有多尴尬。

月一边做着功课，一边在镜子前等着L的出现。月为他俩想出了一些更好的在笔记本上写字交流的方法。他认为自己应该提出交换电话号码并借此通话，如果不行的话，可以学习手语。说实话，他更倾向于后者，因为学习一门新的语言对生活更有用，也更有趣，但他会听听L的想法。L突然出现时，月扔掉笔，大声地和他打了个招呼，随后又想起彼此听不见对方说话，他便展示了自己的计划，以便更有效率地交流。

他们最终决定学习日本手语，因为月还没有开始学英语。他们很快就掌握了这门语言，几周之内，二人就能够迅速地就政治和哲学问题展开深入的讨论了。月发现和L交流很有趣。他们没法一直谈话，但至少一周会交流几次。在有一些难得的机会时，他们甚至会拿出棋盘。

月喜欢L的手，喜欢他修长苍白的手指表达某些词汇时的样子。月也喜欢L表达自己名字的样子。L用英国手语表示他的名字，他将右手举到头的一侧，手指扇动，以此表示月的名字：Light。他不仅做了手势，还同时念出了月的名字，尽管对方听不见。但是这几个月来他们的交流使得L的脑海里有个声音告诉他，这让他感觉很特别。

月也使用英国手语表示L的名字，因为在日本手语中没有L。他做的太快，总觉得把L的名字漏掉了。

他们的谈话就这样断断续续进行了好几年，直到后来中断了。

有一天，月等了整整两个小时，因为L说过会来见他,但他根本没有通过镜子看见L。月很不高兴，但他马上又想起对方说过有事要忙。所以，他暂时断定他不是故意的，打算第二天早上再等他。然而，第二天早上还是一样。

到了周末，月实在是怒火中烧，他感觉自己被背叛了。到了月末，他难过极了。到了年底，他感觉自己伤透了心。然后他决定彻底忘记自己曾经见过的这个灵魂伴侣。

***

又过了几年，这期间两人都没有再通过镜子见过彼此。直到L遇到的最大的案子使他来到日本。

L到日本的时候完全没打算要见上月一面。但这个青年人，已然不再是一个男孩了，他决心通过自己对基拉案的调查来证明自己是一个有能力的侦探。起初，他侵入父亲电脑获取警局内部文件的行为已经引起了怀疑，后来由于他的个人资料和凶手的相匹配更是让他站在了风口浪尖。但让他松了一口气的是，L将注意力放在了另一个重要嫌疑人身上，最终他得以邀请月加入他的基拉特别调查小组。

如果月接受了L的提议，他不仅能在基拉调查小组总部受到保护，而且他还能再次见到他。在自己的一生中，L对很多事感到过内疚，但他最内疚的还是对月的失信。他本想和那个男孩再谈谈的，但由于一些因素他没有这么做。最大的问题之一是他们之间的年龄差距。根据他们交流期间，L已经可以看出月是个异常聪敏的孩子，但当他们的年龄差距十分明显时，L感到很不舒服，因为他已经成为了法律意义上的成年人，而月还是个少年。以前L以追捕罪犯、强奸犯和杀人犯为生，但如果他任由这种突如其来的感情更深入地发展的话，他会变成那些人的同类。他不能冒这个险。为了减轻自己良心上的不安，他断绝了与那孩子的联系。也许在彻底消失之前他应该提前通知一声的，但他觉得自己当时的做法没错。

即使他坚持自己的决定，过了这么多年，L仍然对再次见月感到焦虑不安。他看了他长大之后的照片，发现月的每一寸都成长得如他的名字“Light”一样。十八岁的他仪表不凡，长成了他一贯的样子。他那本来就足够迷人的微笑看起来更加俊朗了。由于多年的户外运动，他的皮肤成了蜜色，婴儿肥的脸蛋也变得瘦削。即使变化如此，他的发型还是那么讨喜。

但月和他的父亲一起来见调查小组的时候，L早已坐在对着门的椅子上等候多时了，他一进门就能见到他。

***

但月进入基拉特别调查小组总部的时候，他最不希望的就是见到自己的灵魂伴侣。房间里还有其他人，但是他们都不重要。当然，他一直想象着世界上最伟大的侦探L，长得和自己的L神似，但他从来不敢认为他们会是同一人。他确实有过一两次这样的想法，但他总觉得这是建立在自己对灵魂伴侣的尊重和迷恋上的无端猜想。

现在，月知道了自己灵魂伴侣的真实身份，也知道了L本人的真实身份，一下感到震惊地无法呼吸。L以他特有的怪异方式蹲在座位上，一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，一双硕大的黑眼睛，目光锐利。他对月眨了眨眼，淡淡说道：“欢迎来到基拉调查总部，月君。我很高兴你接受了我们的邀请，我相信你会成为团队的宝贵财富。”

在多年之后，月终于听到了自己渴望已久的声音。这使他短暂地一惊。那声音如此低沉，使他脊骨直打颤。但几年前的背叛、怒火和痛苦突然爆发，使一切都黯然失色。他猛地逼近L，“你这个混蛋！这就是你要说的吗？”他听到总一郎惊地喘了口气，问他在说什么，但月已经被愤怒冲昏了头。他站着比坐着的L高，便居高临下地怒视着他，诘问道：“你当初为什么不再和我联系了？”

L慢慢舒展四肢，站起身来，仍然是那副令人恼火的迷茫表情。如果不是因为L那古怪的姿势，他俩应该一般高。他用阴郁的眼神打量着月，回答道：“我为让你失望而感到抱歉。”房间内一阵混乱的嘈杂声，但两个年轻人并未理会。当L说出“我知道我伤害了你，但那不是我的本意。”月屏住了呼吸。

“那你是什么意思？”L注意到月攥紧了拳头，当然了。

“虽然我们之间的交流是清白无辜的，但我觉得作为一个法律意义上的成年人继续和你那样交谈是不恰当的。”L补充的这一点让在场的人都竖起了耳朵。“你当时还未成年，我不该那样亲昵地和你交谈。”

月的心绷紧了，很快，怒气就消散了。他还想生气，但怒火已经烧成余烬了。

月环视了一圈周围的无辜群众，对一位冲进房间礼貌地请他们出去的绅士心怀感激。当他们要离开的时候，月终于放松了一些，但双臂还是戒备地交叠在胸前。“你应该告诉我的，我有权利知道你的计划。”

L终于移开了目光，看向了脚边。“我知道。”

“我还以为你死了呢。”其实也不去全是这样。月确实将这个作为了一种可能性，但他从没真正仔细考虑过个中缘由。但他觉得，夸大其词也无伤大雅。

L停顿了很长时间。“抱歉。”

月只是盯着L，直到他们的眼神再次相接。看上去他没说谎；月放下手臂，“没关系，以后不要再这样了。”

“那是自然。”L站直了一些，将拇指放在他的嘴唇上，他们第一次面对面地注视着对方。月真的不知道该如何看待L。他比他想象得还要瘦，头发看上去也挺柔软。在镜子后面月总感觉他的存在也有着不可置否的力量，但见到本人之后更是觉得如此。

L似乎在用月观察自己的方式同样观察着月，月很好奇他看出了什么。这段沉默比平常的对话长多了，L开口道：“我必须说，我很高兴没有再次吓到月君。”

“真幽默，L。”月面无表情地回答。

L突然露出了不安的神色：“月君，我必须再次道歉。但我需要你在调查总部的时候，称呼我龙崎。”

“你的真名真是越来越神秘了。”

“你要明白，我只是出于安全考虑才这样要求你的。”

月点点头，叹了口气，突然感到很累。“那我能知道你的真名吗？”

“我迟早会告诉你的。”L悠悠地转过身，等着月跟上来。“而现在，我们有案子要解决。”

“好吧。”月羞愧万分地想起自己来这是因为很严肃的原因。

他们走向另一个房间准备加入其他人，这时L用一种思考已久的语气问道：“如果我说我想邀请月君在明晚一起喝茶吃点心，他会如何回答呢？我想和他好好认识一下。”

月用手臂碰了碰L的，回答：“我觉得我会说，好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note：我感觉这篇对他们来说有点太甜了……但是嘛  
> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请留下评论！
> 
> 译注：在L还没见过月和不清楚月的身份的时候，因为性别不明，所以文章中指灵魂伴侣时用的都是“they”，我感觉翻译成“他们”有点怪，就直接用了“他”，但实际上L那时并不清楚是“he”还是“she”。特此说明一下。


End file.
